


Where are you now?

by live_love_beauty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_love_beauty/pseuds/live_love_beauty
Summary: Here's a poem I wrote about Bellarke in the last episode of season two





	

Hello old friend,  
I wonder if you still remember  
With a smile on your face  
All the time we have spent together  
Being fools, believing that  
All of it would last forever…

Hello my friend,  
How are you, my dear?  
I cry at night when I remember  
That you are no longer here  
Where did you go?  
I ask endless questions  
I am on the verge of insanity  
But still I get no answers…

Old friend, come back soon,  
I hope you are finding a way to turn back time,  
I hope you come back to me soon,  
While I still wonder which star you are among so many in the sky…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it *-*
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment with your opinion ❤


End file.
